Menethil Diaries
by Fayran Menethil
Summary: Fayran Menethil, nephew of the late Terenes Menethil, tells his stories of what he went through when Arthas became the Lich King.
1. Prolouge

I stand in the enormous archway looking out over the Eastern Earthshrine, gazing at the moon high in the sky. It casts an ominous glow amongst the lake surrounding the small island. To the north, lies the last piece of Deathwing. A sign of the triumph over evil. My eyes have witnessed far to much of such evil. My name is Fayran Menethil, cousin to the late Arthas Menethil. I just finished a lengthy discussion with the King of this great city, and thought a little fresh air would do me well. I can't help but stop and think about the day this city was destroyed, and the King, then just a Prince, came to the city I resided in. It was a tragic day.

The sun beat down hard on my face, as I rode strongly to the small town of Brill. I had no reason to go today, but there was just something telling me something interesting was going to happen. My horse, Divine, pounded the dirt road leading to the town. It probably wasn't a good idea to leave the palace without informing my parents. With the busy days they have, I doubt they've noticed. My entrance into Brill startled most of the peasants. It's not everyday someone from the royal family would show up here. I dismounted in front of the statue of my uncle. A guard approached me, bowed, and proceeded to ask why I was here. I explained it wasn't a special occasion, just a small retreat from the capital. I hadn't been there for but a minute, when I heard a loud yell behind me, followed by a another. I whipped around to witness a fight breaking out amongst the townsfolk. It was extremely thrilling to watch the guards try to contain the scuffle. Nothing like this ever happened where I resided. The guards had their hands full, so I figured I could lend a hand. I proudly walked over to the scuffle, and simply yelled, "Enough!" The two ruffians looked up at me for a moment and immediately retreated. One of them stayed, and apologized for the terrible behavior in front of such royalty. It felt pretty good to have such a sway throughout the populous.

Suddenly, I heard my name being yelled from across the town's courtyard. I was surprised, and somewhat embarrassed, to see my altar boy running towards me. He reached me, panting, and muttered, "Excuse.. Me.. Sir.. But, you.. are wanted.. back at.. the.. palace. Something very.. tragic.. has happened.." He could barely speak, so I figured it was dire. I nodded, and remounted Divine, and began the ride back to Lordaeron Capital. Upon my arrival, I was approached by my cousin, Arthas. He told me my uncle wanted to speak to the two of us. He didn't know why. I walked through the intimidating hallways with Arthas headed towards the throne room. Not a word was spoken between the two of us. We were both very nervous of what was to be said. We quietly opened the doors to the throne room, to find Uncle Terenes and my father discussing something. My uncle quickly turned his head at us, turned his head back to my father, nodded, and motioned us over. He looked Arthas in the eyes, and then me. Something was terribly wrong. He spoke, "Arthas. Fayran. Stormwind.. Has been destroyed." Arthas and I both looked at each other and and gasped. "A force of demonic creatures marched threw the gates, and crumbled the great walls. Kind Llane.. was assassinated. " My head dropped. I didn't know what to think. It was such tragic news, so quickly. Then it hit me. King Llane had a son, about my age. "Varian, and the rest of the survivors, are headed towards the city to seek refuge. I ask that you and Fayran take Varian and treat him to the hospitality of the Lordaeron Capital. He will need someone to be there for him." Dark times were only to follow.


	2. Chapter 1

I had never felt so much emotion at one time. Nothing ever bad happened around here. I have heard stories of such things happening, but never thought anything like that could happen in my lifetime. Stormwind was destroyed, the king betrayed and murdered. Varian must be in so much pain. Speaking of Varian, he should be arriving soon.

"Fayran! Fayran," yelled one of the squires.

"Yes? I'm over here," I answered.

"Price Varian and the other Stormwind refugees have arrived."

I felt my stomach sink. I hadn't met Varian before, only heard of him. It would have been nicer to meet him on better conditions. However, I am roayalty, and therefor I will be mature about this.

I walked over to my window and looked out to notice a small group of people, led by the famed Lion of Azeroth, Lord Anduin Lothar. I noticed a kid about my age following him closely; I assumed that was Varian. I turned and walked out of room and I was starting down the stairs I noticed I was following Arthas who was on his way to the same thing. I grabbed his shoulder and asked him what he thought. He just gave me a terrible look and kept walking.

We met my uncle at the bottom of the stairs. He nodded and turned to walk towards the main gate. I heard a guard demand the gate be opened. In walked Lord Auduin, followed by Varian. My father met them and gave his condolences. It was short lived, for he was now worried about the safety of his own kingdom.

Uncle Terenes walked over to Arthas and I and said, "You boys take Varian, show him his room, and try to cheer him up. Remember, his father was just killed a week ago."

Arthas approached Varian and shook his hand. He introduced himself followed by my introduction. Varian bowed, and said, "I thank you greatly for your hospitality."

"It is my honor to have you here. Please, let me take you to your room," Arthas said in a moderate tone.

Arthas led and I followed along with Varian. We reached the spare room and Varian walked in and sat on the bed. "This will do, thank you," he said.

Arthas turned and left, but I thought it would be a good idea to stay and talk to Varian a little. We ended up having a really long discussion, and even though he was supposed to be a strong warrior, he ended up in tears.

Varian put his head down and began to mumble,"I... I just stood there. I stood there and watched Garona stab my father. There wasn't anything I could do. I felt so hopeless. I just fell to my knees and felt someone grab me. It scared me at first, until I noticed who it was. Auduin saved my life. I really don't know any other man like him. He is seriously the most amazing human to walk Azeroth." He paused and began shortly after, "Now the only thing I have to live for is rebuilding the city and getting revenge. An honorable revenge. A revenge for my father, and my father's people. I will be king, and the orcs will flee in terror.."

I don't blame him. I could feel his pain. If my dad died, I wouldn't know what to do. The way his discussed things made me think that eventually this would all turn into retrebution and vengeance.

Now that Varian was settled in and the refugees were accounted for, the next thing was to ensure the safety of our new found residents.


	3. Chapter 2

It was early morning when I heard the knocking close down the hallway. The sun was coming through my window onto my face, warming it, making it very soothing to wake up to. I arose and went over to my door and opened it. I saw my father awakening Varian.

I listened carefully to my father as he said, "Come young Prince, there is much to be done."

Varian went back into his room and put on the clothes he was provided with. I walked out of my room almost the same time he did and approached him saying, "What's going on?"

"I'm the Price of Stormwind, I have duties to my people," he said with a frown on his face. I could tell that he was still affected by the recent events.

Varian went down the stairway as I followed behind. We both went into the throne room and Varian approached my uncle. They mumbled some things between each other.

My father spoke, "Varian, I apologize that this is so soon, but we need to move forward. With the help of Auduin and the rest of the surviving miltia, combined with my own, we need to fortify our defenses and prepare for an attack. This attack may be from us, or an attack on our city. Whatever it may be, we need a plan."

Varian surprisingly spoke up, "Your highness, I appreciate your hospitality, but you are right. It is time to move forward. I have a proposal. The reason we fell so easily, is because we were betrayed by one of our own, Garona Halforcen. This time, if they have any plans to attack us now, they won't have that advantage. These walls are much stronger than those of the now decimated Stormwind. We now have the advantage, and it's time to drive the orcs back into the Dark Portal. We need to rally the survivors of Stormwind, and the army of Lordaeron, and attempt to ensure we have a strong powerful plan with a good leader. I propose Lord Auduin lead the army. He is more qualified than anyone in Eastern Kingdoms. We need scouts posted all over the countryside to ensure the Orcish Horde doesn't slip by without us knowing. We need to show them they were aren't going down without a fight. Not only will we surprise them with our couragous men, we will drive them back and win this newly uprisen war."

The whole room was staring at the young prince. No one expected such bold words from a young boy. That day, he earned much respect from the advisors of Lordaeron, including the great King Terenes.

After the dramatic pause had ended, King Terenes spoke, "I respect your request greatly, and ask that you know, all of this will happen. You are a wise boy." He turns to his advisor and says, "draw out the battle plan to the point of what Prince Varian just said. It is time to act."


	4. Chapter 3

I was actually in charge of something. It wasn't very often I was trusted with something at my age, but we were short handed. I went to the armory and bolstered my offensive weapons. I then headed to the barn and mounted Divine. I was to head to the Southern Silverpine Watch Tower and take the surperviser position. I patted my horse, and could tell that he could sense the danger that was coming. I gave him a bit of sugar to brighten his spirits and hopped on his back. After walking slowly out of the barn, Divine saw the open dirt road ahead of him. Before I could give him a command, he was galloping west. I took the reigns and guided him along the countryside.

What seemed like days was actually only half of one. Upon my arrival at the Watch Tower, I was generously greeted by the current supervisor. He was puzzled to see me until I informed him that he was being reassinged to command a section of the Alliance Army. He was very honored, and took leave. I entered the tower and the archers gathered in a circle and bowed. I assumed this was my time to give an inspirational speech.

"Men. Women. All of you. If there wasn't so many of you, the king would individually thank you for the service you have provided to this kingdom. We are forever in your debt. Your courage is far more than I can comprehend," I said and then paused to look at all the faces staring at me. I began again, "A darkness is arising over the countryside, that can ravage the land you call home. It is time that we show not only the Orcish Horde and their demons, but even our closest allies, that we are the strongest kingdom in all of Azeroth. Brothers, sisters, take up arms and defend your kin. May the light be with you."

The crowd that had gathered erupted in sparatic cheering. I was blushing knowing I succeeded in motivating the Lordaeron soldiers. I trusted each and every one of them with protecting my life. As I turned to walk up the stairs of the Watch Tower, I noticed a small glimmer of light coming from the window that produced a rainbow in the corner. I saw that as a sign, that everything was going to be ok. Hopefully the tides were turner once again.


	5. Chapter 4

Before I had left, my uncle had done the impossible. King Terenes of Lordaeron rallied the surrounding human kingdoms to fight against this horde. Among them was the humans of Gilneas, Stormgarde, Dalaran, Alterac, and Kul Tiras. He was also able to get the support of the Bronzebeard and Wildhammer dwarves, and the gnomes of Gnomergan. They had all sent representatives to Lordaeron Capital to draw any sort of battle plan. I hadn't heard much of what happened, considering I wasn't directly in the royal line.

Later that day..

"The drums of war, thunder, once again."

I wish I had a gold coin for every time I heard that told to me in stories from my mother. Never did I think it really would literally sound like that. I'm thinking of this, because I can hear the drums far down the countryside. They were coming, and I was ready. I couldn't help but stare out the window at the rising black smoke on the horizon. I could feel my bones tingling with a firey sensation. I was extremely nervous.

Distantly, small figures appeared coming north towards my tower. I squinted my eyes and dropped my sword. Humans were marching towards us, followed by orcs. They were intermixed. I had no idea what was going on, I was completely thrown off guard. But when I looked closer, I saw the battle standard; it had the Alterac insignia. We had been betrayed. I ordered all of the soldiers at the Watch Tower to mount their horses and ride towards the capital. I was not going to see this tower torn down and all of these men and women killed. We were retreating.

I mounted Divine and lead the small army back to the capital. What seemed like a quick ride, was due to my anger. I was so mad at Perenolde. I had met him a few years ago a meeting of nobles. He seemed like a decently nice guy. Little did I know, years later he would be the one to betray us.

I arrived at the capital and ran past the numerous guards asking why I was back. I bursted threw the throne room doors and marched right up to my uncle and explained everything. He was stunned.

"Leuitenant! Alert every watch tower and army in the surrounding area. I want one third of every army to converge on Alterac's capital. Tear it down, and seize Lord Perenolde. He is not to be harmed until I personally talk to him. What is left of each army I want brought back to Tirisfal. We are not going down here today," King Terenes said with a booming commanding voice.

The leuitenant saluted and ran off. My uncle turned to me and dropped to one knee to thank me. I was glad that I successfully accomplished something. My uncle had began to sweat perfusely with anger. My father ran in and after being explained of the situation said he would join the front line. I was very proud of my father. He was a couragous man, and I couldn't wait until I could be as amazing as him.


End file.
